


Doubtful With Love

by orphan_account



Series: Delivered With Love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Language, M/M, Ongniel, mention of sex but still fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seongwoo doubts himself when it comes to his relationship with Daniel.





	Doubtful With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for Delivered with Love. I would suggest reading that first but I suppose it’s not necessary.

“You guys are boring.”

Seongwoo turned to his friend in disbelief. 

“We are not boring! What do you even mean, Sungwoon?”

Sungwoon took a sip of his coffee. “When did you guys meet, like a month ago?”

“I mean technically two months ago, but yes officially a month ago,” Seongwoo said with a grin forming on his face.

“Look at you...so in love and you haven’t even had sex with him yet. Sad...”

“Okay we are not talking about my sex life right now!”

“We would be...if you had one,” Sungwoon snapped back, taking another sip of his coffee.

“We do...other things...” Seongwoo tried to hide his embarrassment by biting into his crepe.

“Oh wow, you guys watch day dramas and play scrabble on the weekends...how exciting,” Sungwoon made sure to say in a monotone voice.

“Excuse you! Our Scrabble Saturday’s are lit!”

Sungwoon shook his head in disapproval. “Maybe he’s not that into you and that’s why he won’t make a move,” he shrugged.

Seongwoo furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that what Sungwoon said could never be true, but he couldn’t help but feel a little insecure about it.

“You don’t know anything! Look at this!” Seongwoo pulled down his turtle neck to reveal a purplish  spot that looked like a hickey. “He makes plennnnty of moves on me,” Seongwoo said with a sense of pride.

Sungwoon proceeded to slow clap. “Wow, I am truly impressed. You got to high schooler 2nd base.”

Seongwoo has nothing else to retort with. Instead he just gave Sungwoon an evil eye and slumped into his seat.

“But whatever, your relationship is none of my business.” Sungwoon smirked and took one last sip of his coffee before getting up. “I have to go now, call me when something good happens, or should I say if.”

Seongwoo watched him walk out of the café and placed his hands on his cheeks. _What if Daniel really has zero interest in going further with me? Is there something wrong with me??_

  
~~~

  
Unfortunately for Seongwoo, it was Scrabble Saturday and he wasn’t going into it with the excited mindset he had before.  Because of the conversation he had with Sungwoon earlier that day, he could not get what he said out of his mind. Even in the position he was in right now, with Daniel, sucking on his neck.

They were curled up on the couch together, with Daniel’s head lowered on Seongwoo’s neck. With every lick and light tug on his skin, Seongwoo would let a soft moan out to assure Daniel that he liked it.

“Ahh, Daniel, why the same spot...as last time,” Seongwoo breathed while throwing his head back to give Daniel more access.

Daniel stopped, resulting in a little whine from Seongwoo, and gave a playful smirk. “Because you taste so sweet here.”

_Oh my god he’s so sexy..._

Seongwoo wouldn’t have cared if Daniel took him right then and there on the couch. But just as Seongwoo was about to reach under Daniel’s shirt, Daniel pulled away.

“Sorry, I don’t want your hickey to bruise even more and hurt you. Anyway, let’s get Scrabble Saturday started!”

Seongwoo wasn’t surprised Daniel pulled away. That’s usually how it went. Every time it seemed like they were about to take the next step, Daniel would retreat. Seongwoo did not think much of it before, but now with Sungwoon’s words on his mind, he’s not sure what to think.

Seongwoo gives a small pout before joining Daniel near the coffee table, where he is setting up the game.

Daniel went first. 

“K-I-T-T-E-N. Kitten!” Daniel clapped.

“Typical,” Seongwoo scuffed, finding Daniel too adorable for his own good.

Seongwoo had many options to create a word, but it seemed Seongwoo’s hormones were taking over. Seongwoo looked at Daniel as he placed his pieces on the board.

“P-E-N-I-S,” Seongwoo said slowly.

Daniel coughed as he read the word in his mind and looked at Seongwoo with widened eyes.

Seongwoo just chuckled under his breath as he pulled more pieces out of the bag.

“Um, creative word, um my turn!” Daniel hurried, trying to hide his flustered expression.

Daniel proceeded to spell the word “SNAIL”, attempting to ignore the word penis he was connecting snail to.

This time Seongwoo looked at Daniel while biting his lip. This action made Daniel take a sip from his water bottle.

When he looked back at the board, he almost spit out the water in his mouth. Seongwoo had already finished putting his pieces on the board, spelling out “ANAL”.

Daniel was starting to grow a bit suspicious, but just laughed it off. “Haha, I feel like I’m in sex-ed all over again.”

“And what did you learn in sex-ed?” Seongwoo tilted his head and smiled coyly.

Daniel was taken aback by the question. This was a side to Seongwoo he had not yet witnessed. 

“Uh, yknow same as you I suppose...”

“Do you have any experience outside of sex-ed?” Seongwoo was surprised by his own boldness this evening, but just staring at Daniel made him want to pounce. Seongwoo began to seductively crawl towards Daniel.

“Uh, experience? Yeah I mean...shouldn’t we finish this scrabble game.”

“No,” Seongwoo said, pushing the game board off the table and wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck.

Seongwoo leaned into Daniel, pressing their lips together. Seongwoo was a patient person usually, but he was eager for Daniel to give him access to the inside of his mouth.

“Well...kissing is...good...too,” Daniel said between Seongwoo’s pecks. Daniel placed his hands on Seongwoo’s lower back and gave into the kiss.

“Or...more than kissing,” Seongwoo whispered, lowering his hand onto Daniel’s crotch.

Daniel let out a sharp gasp and moved Seongwoo’s hand away.

Seongwoo pulled away from Daniel with his head down and began to pick up the pieces on the floor.

“Seongwoo...”

“You are so frustrating!” Seongwoo groaned.

Daniel scratched the back of his head, clearly confused. “What did I do? I’m sorry?”

Seongwoo finished picking up the pieces and sat on the couch with his arms crossed.

“You don’t even know what you’re sorry for! Are you that dense? I left so many hints!”

“Hints? About wha-“ And then it suddenly clicked in Daniel’s brain why Seongwoo would use “ANAL” in a game of scrabble. 

“I obviously want you to fuck me!” Realizing what he just announced, Seongwoo buried his face into his hands and put his feet up on the couch. “And I hate you for making me say that out loud.”

Daniel slapped his forehead, not believing he could be this dumb. He got up and sat next to Seongwoo.

“I really didn’t know...I’m such an idiot. You can hit me.”

Without looking up, Seongwoo punched Daniel’s shoulder, harder than Daniel anticipated.

Daniel held his shoulder that was now throbbing. “I deserved that.”

“No...you didn’t.” Seongwoo finally revealed his face. “It’s not your responsibility to read my thoughts...but isn’t it weird how we havent done anything yet? You haven’t even tried...maybe you don’t want to with me?” 

Daniel took Seongwoo’s hand and pulled him closer. “It’s not that I don’t want to do that stuff with you. I would be a fool not to. A guy like you, wanting a guy like me. I feel like the luckiest idiot in the world.”

The corners of Seongwoo’s lips lifted a bit, but he waited for Daniel to finish before saying anything.

“You’re my first, well, **real** relationship. I wanted to take it slow and know everything about you before then. I know it’s cliche probably. And I didn’t know how you felt about it, I should have asked. You are so special to me, I wanted our first time to be worthy of that. Ugh, I hate myself for making you feel this way.”

Seongwoo intertwined his fingers with Daniel’s and stared into his eyes. “No, I’m the real idiot. You are the sweetest guy in the world and I only thought selfishly. I don’t think anyone has ever thought that way of me before...”

Daniel cupped his hand on Seongwoo’s cheek and pressed his forehead against his.

“I really really really like you,” Daniel smiled, softly pecking the other’s lips.

“I really really really like you too.” Seongwoo put his arms around Daniel’s waist and embraced him.

Daniel tightened the hug. “Ahhhh you are so cute! You know i’m never going to let you live that dirty game of scrabble down, right?”

Seongwoo quickly released himself from Daniel. “No, please! Erase this from your memories!” Seongwoo waved the star trek hand sign past Daniel’s face. “These are not the droids you are looking for...”

Daniel laughed at his flustered and cute boyfriend, who had an awful knowledge of sci-fi films.

“Okay okay Captain Yoda, only because you’re cute,” Daniel gave in, grabbing Seongwoo’s hand to kiss it. “Now, let’s finish this game of scrabble, shall we?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it PG this time.”

Seongwoo felt like his heart was about to burst, but it was the best feeling. Finding someone you could potentially spend the rest of your life with. Seongwoo knew he was thinking a little too far ahead, but he honestly could not see himself with anybody else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Y’all dont know how bad I want to write a smut for them help me >.<


End file.
